En algun lugar
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: En algun lugar donde las coincidencias, el destino y Dios se vuelven uno solo. Cuando la felicidad ha tardado tanto tiempo en echar raíces significa que no durará, especialmente, si el tornado fue bautizado Darren al nacer


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ginger pertenecen a Nickelodeon y Cia. Todo, todito de ellos. Nada mío. En este one-shot lo mío sería la forma cómo se desarrolla esta trama.**_

**.**

**.**

"**En un lugar cualquiera donde las coincidencias ocurren"**

Sentada en una banca del extremo oeste del parque se encontraba una mayor pelirroja. Su cabello y físico, este último acorde a lo natural en una joven de veintiuno, la hacían llamativa a uno que otro transeúnte. Pero ella no miraba. Ya no lo hacía. No desde aquellos años cuando creía sentirse observada y no era verdad, solo imaginaciones suyas. Como ahora; cuando siente una persistente mirada que sabe ya no existe.

Suspiró.

Revisa su celular. _4:37_, marca en el lado superior derecho de la pantalla. Lleva esperando más de media hora. Teclea aquí y allá y escribe un mensaje. _Hola! Sigo esperando. Estoy en el lugar_. Mensaje enviado le avisa el equipo. _4:39_. La respuesta aun no llega y ella no sabe cómo hacer para apurar al destinatario para que responda rápido. Se prepara para escribir otro mensaje y sus planes quedan frustrados. Llegó el mensaje con la respuesta. _Amor, estoy saliendo de casa. Mi hermano y sus molestias. Espérame. Te quiero._ Ginger sonríe; también le quiere.

Toma su cartera y revisa en su interior, busca lo que necesita; entre lápiz de ojos, pinta labios, polvo, colonia, agenda, libreta, aspirina para el dolor menstrual,… allí lo encontró; el espejo, el mejor/peor amigo de la mujer. Se observa en él y ve su propio reflejo. Su ligero maquillaje apenas movido y sus pendientes siguen allí. Inspecciona su cabello; sigue lacio. Casi nunca usa la plancha y el cepillo estético, pero hoy es un día especial. Un año y siete meses no son cosas de todos los días. Antes de guardar el espejo se revisa otra vez, está bien y todo en su sitio. Sonrío.

_4:51_. Y otro mensaje. _A cinco cuadras de tus labios_.

Un suspiro disimulado, quizás de fastidio, cansancio, o amor, o quizás todo junto. Probablemente, sea todo. Parejas en acción romántica; besos, arrumacos, caricias; niños jugando un poco más allá; dos ancianos hablando; una niña dando de comer a las palomas; así se desenvuelve el ambiente más allá de su vista, al norte del parque. Ginger espera unirse al grupo de chicos y chicas que no temen mimarse en público.

_Te quiero. Tres cuadras. Cuento los segundos…_

Teclea para responder un sincero 'yo también', pero la intención muere allí, sin presionar el botón de enviar. Ginger está sintiendo una mirada, una muy peculiar mirada. Pero antes de poder procesarlo y descifrar información, alguien habla.

—Hola, Ginger…

Voz masculina y acentuada. Antes de girarse puede imaginárselo tal y como debe estar el personaje que desde hace más de dos años no ve y no habla. Idéntico a como pensó que estaría; hermoso. Atlético y varonil, por supuesto.

—Darren… –susurra sin saber bien qué decir.

Y la felicidad que tanto tardó en hacer raíces en su corazón se marchitó de golpe, dejando espacio a los recuerdos y a las preguntas de un deseo inquieto. El tren escarlata de su vida pita anunciando un nuevo recorrido en un círculo vicioso que no sabe cuando acabar. Darren está de vuelta en su vida. Y ahora, espera Ginger, traiga consigo cómo transformar el círculo en una infinita recta, sin intersecciones ni regresos ni desvíos. Inicio, desarrollo, final. Punto y final.

Suspiró viendo a quien le ha roto el corazón dos veces.

_Ya llego. Sabes? Te recompensaré gritando un 'Te amo, Gin!' Espero respondas un Te amo, Josh…_

Pero el mensaje nunca fue leído.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/A: 23/05/10 **Aun sin Internet. Cantv dice que tiene problemas con Aba y le creo, porque yo los tengo ¬¬ Es frustrante, dos días sin PC conectada a la red. Esto tiene escrito más de tres días pero aun no me decidía a subirlo y hoy, como no tengo Internet, decidí revisarlo una vez más y dejarlo listo. En fin, espero les gustara como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Amé esta serie! Las aventuras de Ginger en la jungla que es la educación secundaria son divertidas. Amo el Ginger&Darren con mucho drama y besos de por medio. Respecto al one-ahot… ¿Qué impidió que Ginger leyera el mensaje? Bueno, les dire…

¡Lo sentimos! ¡Conexión limitada o nula, intente más tarde!

**Sígueme en twitter bajo el usuario lR_Multicolor. Tendrán que abrir cuenta si quiere leer mis tweet. Es fácil y útil, les aseguro. Los autores y lectores conectados al alcance de un tweet. (: Besossss- Diana-**


End file.
